


【利艾】试衣间（abo）

by CecilErika



Category: levi/eren yeager - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilErika/pseuds/CecilErika





	【利艾】试衣间（abo）

【正文】  
“你别急啊……”“我不行……我现在就……”  
他们推推搡搡地离开餐厅。  
按理来说omega发情期不会那么突然，突然了也不会那么不受控。不过也许是艾伦刚成熟，还不是很稳定，令人烦恼的发情期提前了，而且是突然出现了。  
“真的很要紧吗？我们回家再……”  
“求你了利威尔，我从买爆米花开始就已经有点难受了，现在电影都看完了饭都吃了我真的……我们找个地方做吧好不好？”艾伦扯着利威尔的袖子恳求道。  
空气中omega的信息素味道愈发浓烈起来，艾伦特有的甜腻香气沾染着浓郁的引诱气息扩散开，引来几个路人的侧目注视。  
现在回去是来不及的，走回去都要半个多小时，而且他们没有带足够的现金打车。况且再在这里晃下去，艾伦突如其来浓烈的信息素足以让他被轮奸。“你忍一会，我找个地方。”利威尔只得一把挽住艾伦，冲几个不怀好意的alpha路人瞪了一眼。  
他就是不忍心标记艾伦，艾伦还年轻，也许有一天会厌烦他，所以他决定给艾伦足够的自由——这就是为什么他的信息素更为诱人。没有了alpha的标记的味道，他很难不被别人盯上。  
“可是……你不会喜欢公共厕所的……”艾伦支支吾吾道。他的腿有些泛软，下体变得又热又紧绷，牛仔裤中勒紧的分身开始不自觉的躁动。  
“不去厕所……你能控制下吗……别再吸引别人了……”利威尔撇过头去不看艾伦，他再看着艾伦羞涩的表情估计自己都要控制不住地当众脱衣服。艾伦的信息素其实早已撩拨起他的性欲，只怕是这个味道撩拨的不止他一个。  
“为什么去男装店？”“这里有很多试衣间，虽然不怎么好，不过比厕所强。”利威尔轻轻说道，“而且旁边就是香水店，这样可以稍微盖住你的味道。”  
香水店最近新卖的龙延香也是催情的法宝，一般是beta买来体验生活的，艾伦的味道混进去应该不会被发现。  
“做完了就好了……来吧艾伦，我来满足你。”趁人少，利威尔将艾伦搂进了一间试衣间。试衣间也就一平米的面积，三面是白墙而一面是落地镜，除此之外都是普通的的格局。  
拴上门，艾伦立刻饥渴难耐地将嘴唇贴近利威尔，有意无意地摩擦着他的唇廓。利威尔回应着艾伦的吻，张开嘴吮吸着艾伦口中带有甜香的津液。  
发情的omega浑身都是甜的……利威尔这样想。他们彼此加深这个吻，手上也片刻不等地剥脱着对方的衣服。艾伦的小穴里已经抑制不住地流出爱液，将他的内裤都打湿了。“你可真是……淫荡呢……”利威尔勾住艾伦的内裤，将它连同他的裤子一起脱至膝盖。  
“呐艾伦……”利威尔轻轻地呼唤着恋人的名字。艾伦闭上眼微微笑了笑，将吻移到利威尔脸上的各处，而此时的利威尔正揉搓着艾伦的臀。艾伦长得英气、身材也略显挺拔，虽是一个并不传统的omega，但他诱人的器官，比如臀，是柔软有韧性手感让人欲罢不能的。  
利威尔揉捏着艾伦那两块肉，有意地将它们分开，让艾伦的穴口与空气更多接触，甜蜜的液体分泌得更多。“利威尔……别挑逗我了，快点插进来……”艾伦难受地说道。“先别急嘛……先试试看你能不能忍住不叫得那么大声。”利威尔凑近艾伦的耳朵轻轻说道。他蹲下，将艾伦转个身，将他两腿分开，把他的裤子扯到小腿下方。他用手拖着艾伦的臀，将脸从旁边靠近他的阴茎。  
omega的男生殖器虽然没有alpha那么大尺寸，但该有的反应还是有的，此时艾伦的前端就胀大挺立起来，直接抵在利威尔脸上。利威尔轻轻吻了吻艾伦的龟头，并没有在他的前端多做停留，而是回到后边舔吻起他的后穴。  
omega的爱液也有催情作用吗？他们并不知道，而利威尔在艾伦的臀上留下了好几个吻痕。艾伦撑着墙，想要被入的欲望直涌上头顶，他将腰更往下压，想让利威尔的动作更深刻些。利威尔将舌头靠近艾伦的蜜穴，舌尖勾勒着它的轮廓，挑逗地只掠过它的边缘。  
“哈……哈……利威尔……我……你快进来吧……”艾伦小声地哀诉着，他的前端已经分泌出液体，糊在墙上染了一片深色。利威尔的舌头炽热而湿润，在他最敏感的地方半撩不撩着，让人发疯。他侧着眼睛看旁边的镜子。眼前的自己撅着屁股，上身扣子全开。凹凸有致的胸口与腹肌、健美的腰肢、挺立戳到墙上的阴茎和圆翘的臀……包括在自己后穴干坏事的利威尔，让他感到一阵头晕目眩，他渴望被填充。“好了我也忍不住了。”利威尔抬起头，将自己的扣子一路解开，裤子皮带也随意扯开。已经硬得不行的阴茎从裤子里蹦出来，强烈的alpha气息填充了整个试衣间。他不等多犹豫，直接将性器埋进艾伦的后穴里。  
“请问有人嘛这里？”  
突然有人敲门，应该是一个等着用试衣间的客人。还未来得及感受这快感的利威尔与艾伦的动作瞬间僵住，在试衣间做爱并不是什么光彩的事情吧。艾伦头脑一片空白，而利威尔的动作让他清醒回来。“有人。”利威尔淡淡地回答。他下身还在挺弄着艾伦，而语气丝毫不显波澜。  
外面的人好像也没在意就离开了，艾伦祈祷着别人千万可别低头看到试衣间里有两个人的脚。确认安全后，利威尔的力度逐渐变大，顶得艾伦的身体在墙上上下蹭动，阴茎也随动作在墙上刮蹭着，让他前后都满足。“啊……嗯……”艾伦发出一个个轻缓的音节，没有音调与音量，却同样诱人。利威尔用力地抽干着艾伦，将性器整根没入并奋力顶至最深处，几乎顶到艾伦的生殖口，让艾伦高仰起头无声尖叫一番再抽出来。  
“太深了……太深了利威尔……”“你不就喜欢这样的吗？”利威尔用气息吹拂着艾伦的耳朵。  
他双手托住艾伦已经发软的腿，从后面将他抱起，抬起他的腿分开让他的前端暴露无遗。他举着艾伦面对着镜子，同时用力地挺弄着艾伦。镜子中的艾伦衣冠不整，小腹上沾着羞耻的液体，胸前的乳头挺立而发红。自己的前端昂立于空气中微微颤抖，而后穴里利威尔的阴茎进出的动作还是清晰可见。他难耐地伸出手背后拥抱利威尔，头靠近利威尔的耳边，让自己的喘息吹进利威尔的大脑皮层。  
真是诱惑得要死啊……利威尔将他的腿放下，搂住艾伦的腰俯下身让艾伦的穴口张大，要做最后的冲刺。他们蜷伏在地上，仿佛交配的猛兽般，艾伦趴在地上任由利威尔激烈的动作将他顶得在地上摩擦。  
“嗯啊、哈啊、呼啊……用力……嗯啊……”他失神地看着门外人来人往的脚，后穴里传来源源不断的快感一下子麻痹了自己的思考，此时只想无穷无尽地欢爱，让这栓紧神经的快乐永不停息。  
“嗯、嗯……很舒服……艾伦……”利威尔的阴茎正被艾伦又紧又滑的甬道吮吸着，他一直觉得艾伦的后穴有会自动抽吸阴茎的作用——可绝对不能给别人享受了。性器上的神经在这绝妙的甬道中肆意尖叫，他不顾自己是不是趴到地上了——只要能更好做下去不就够了吗？他们在本能的驱使下逐渐失去理智，在地板上做着活塞运动，唯一残存的一点点理智就是不能喊出声。  
“嗯啊啊……”利威尔用最大的力气顶入艾伦后穴，而又赶紧抽了出来，把精液射在地上。“诶……你为什么……”艾伦惊讶地看着释放不彻底的利威尔。“我不想让你怀孕……”利威尔紧紧地抱着艾伦，吻着他的耳廓，“你还小呢艾伦……”艾伦不知道回答什么好，他撇过头去回吻着利威尔，两个人又在试衣间的地板上厮磨了一阵，才穿上衣服。稍加清理后，他们强装镇定地打开门，然后在悄悄地离开。  
“回去你戴套再做一次？”艾伦这样问。  
“不用你说我也会。”

【小番外】  
男装店服务员让：“你觉不觉得刚才那两个人好奇怪？”  
另一个服务员阿明：“不啊，怎么了？”  
“我觉得他们在试衣间里做了一件很厉害的事。”  
“哇，什么事啊？”  
“我们一起去做做看？”  
“在试衣间？”  
“对。”  
“噢，可以呀。”  
……

【End】


End file.
